


It's a Gamble

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony escapes Howard's abuse, and goes to Hogwarts where he meets Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one a while. Haven't finished it yet. But I just need some cheering up so I posted this. I already have 4 chapters written.

* * *

 

Tony had his legs drawn up to his chest and was resting his chin on his knees. He covered his ears with his hands, blocking out Howard’s distant yells.

Not so long ago, Mr. Jarvis would be calming Howard down, redirecting him away from Tony.

But Mr. Jarvis was gone and had left Tony to fend for himself.

Tony hadn’t been allowed to go to his funeral. Nearly a week after Mr. Jarvis’ death, Howard hit Tony.

Not long after, Tony had gotten good at hiding.

There was the sound of a bottle breaking and Tony cringed.

He should have worn shoes. He didn’t want to step in glass while sneaking through the dark halls once Howard went down to his lab.

Tony’s mother, Maria, was no help.  She was either playing at being a philanthropist or shopping.

She regarded Tony as a fashion accessory and was the only reason Howard didn’t leave bruises where anyone could see.

Tony cried silently, wishing for the thousandth time that Mr. Jarvis was still around, or that this was all just a nightmare.

Time dragged on, painfully slow.

At some point, Tony fell asleep.

He woke up to someone clearing their voice.

Tony jumped up in surprise and hit his head on the table he’d been hiding under.

He must have gotten a concussion because when he fell back on his butt there was a glowing cat. It was transparent and had the most condescending smirk on its face.

Condescending even by cat-standards.

It cleared its throat again.

“Young Mr. Stark, I assume,” the cat said in a Bostonian accent.

Tony rubbed the growing lump on his head. He squeezed his eyes closed.

At least he wasn’t seeing tweeting birds flapping around his head.

“Mr. Stark?” the cat asked again.

“Keep it together, Tony,” he whispered to himself. “Can’t go crazy now.”

There was a slimy feeling on his knee and Tony’s eyes opened wide.

The radioactive looking cat was tapping Tony on the knee.

“You’re not going crazy. I’m Marcus Figgs. I’ve come here to tell you that you’re a wizard, Mr. Stark, and to invite you to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Yeah, right.” Tony waved his hand through the cat, trying to dispel the concussed illusion. It felt like he was running his hand through ice water.

“Usually we’d send a more… normal looking professor to introduce you to the wizarding world and talk to your parents first, but your father is currently unconscious.”

“That I can believe.” Tony eyed the cat. The illusion didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon… and it had been so long since he’d talked to anyone. “A wizard? That’s a new one. What are you trying to sell?”

The cat—Marcus—shook his head, but looked amused.

“I’m selling nothing. Tell me, Mr. Stark, have strange things happened around you before? Items levitating or exploding?”

“There’s been explosions.” But Tony thought that it was Howard messing with him.

Tony hugged himself. He was so tired of Howard and his BS.

“Both your parents are muggles, non-magic people, so you have no scope of reference.” Marcus saw the look of confusion on Tony’s face. “A scope of reference is—”

“I know what it is,” Tony cut in. He sighed. “Is this really real?”

“It is.”

Tony took a moment to think on.

For all he knew this could be some complicated kidnapping scheme.

But would that be so bad?

Maybe then his parents would notice him…

“Where is Ilver-whatever?”

Marcus grinned.

“Ilvermorny is in Massachusetts.” Marcus sounded proud.

Tony held back a cringe. Massachusetts was too close to New York. It wouldn’t take long for Howard’s cronies to track him down.

“That won’t work.” Tony felt disappointment weigh him down. Marcus cocked his head to the side. “My parents would constantly visit me and try to run my life.” It was a smooth enough lie.

And lies were becoming easier since Mr. Jarvis died and left him alone.

Marcus made a humming noise that was almost a purr. There was doubt in his eyes.

“We always try to do what’s best for the student. There are other schools of witchcraft and wizardry.” Marcus brushed his whiskers back in thought. “Hogwarts is in Scotland. I’m sure Headmaster Dumbledore would be happy to accept another student.”

Scotland was perfect. No way Howard would expect Tony to get so far away on his own.

But he wouldn’t be alone. A psychedelic cat was trying to lead him down the rabbit hole.

Maybe he’d get beheaded or maybe he’d go on an adventure.

“The situation with your parents…” Marcus clicked his claws on the ground. “We’ll need a signed permission slip.”

“If you get me the slip I can get my dad to sign it.” Marcus waved his paw and a piece of parchment appeared between them. Tony glanced it over. There were a lot of fancy words, but Tony understood it well enough. A plan came together in his mind. “I’ll have to talk to my parents. Can you come back tomorrow at this time?”

Marcus paused and Tony refrained from gnawing on his lip in worry.

“I’ll be here. Have your things packed and be ready to go immediately.” Without saying goodbye, Marcus the weird glowing cat, disappeared.

*

Howard left for Stark Industries early in the morning, giving Tony plenty of time to prepare.

Finding luggage was easy enough considering Maria loved to travel. Tony dumped out her crap in one of her many closets before pausing.

As a kid who’d grown up surrounded by wealth his concept of money was skewed. But as a genius, he knew it was important.

Tony searched through his mother’s closets, stealing all her jewelry and any money she had laying around. It would probably hard to pawn them off, but it was better than having no insurance.

He packed a few outfits and then filled the rest of his suitcases with tools and supplies he’d need to continue creating.

He also packed the single photo he had of Mrs. and Mr. Jarvis.

After that came the fun part, creating a bomb and laying the groundwork to burn most of the mansion, both to cover his tracks and because he’d always wanted to.

He did feel bad that he’d probably damage the gardens that Mr. Jarvis had put so much love and hard work into.

Tony was so involved in making and placing the various bombs that he almost forgot about the permission slip.

He had another thing to thank Mr. Jarvis for. He had taught Tony to have flawless handwriting… when he wasn’t trying to put his rushed thoughts into words.

Tony signed Howard’s full name with a flourish.

He made himself a sandwich, set the timer, and waited.

If the kitty-cat didn’t show up Tony would still leave this place behind without regret. It was time to set off on his own, even if he was only eleven years old.

Tony had just finished his sandwich when Marcus appeared with a puff of light.

Tony immediately handed over the slip with a bright smile.

Marcus looked at it, not touching it. He nodded and it disappeared.

“We don’t have a moment to waste. I’m a ghost so I can’t go with you.”

“You’re not coming with me?” Tony asked even though Marcus had already said that. It threw Tony off balance, but he’d known this was always a possibility.

“Professor Flitwick will be waiting for you. He’ll help you get everything you need for Hogwarts.”

Tony nodded slightly.

“Is there a car waiting or…” Tony was ready to get out before the mansion blew.

“You’ll be traveling by portkey.” Tony gave him a questioning look. “In muggle terms,” Marcus paused, “it’s a teleportation device, but real.” Marcus tail flicked and he looked pleased with himself.

Tony’s mind went reeling. Teleportation? That was like one of the three things he wanted to figure out!

And apparently these ‘wizards’ had already done it.

That just meant he’d have a chance to improve it.

Tony tampered down his enthusiasm. This could all still be a trick.

Tony was probably in a blissful coma, hidden in a no name hospital, and under the care of doctors being paid hush money.

Fuck Howard.

Marcus glanced at Tony’s suitcases and they shrunk down.

“Put those in your pockets. A professor will unshrink them for you later.” Tony picked up his suitcases, marveling at them.

Damn, he was going to have some fun with magic. He shoved them in his pockets, ready to try teleportation for the first time.

“Let’s do this.” Tony’s heart was racing. His palms were sweaty. Tony was ready to flip the bird to his past and step into a new life.

Marcus summoned up a boring looking book, gave instructions, and then Tony was zipping across the world in an instant.

*

Tony likened it to the first time he was drunk.

He had been sitting on his bed, taking dangerously big gulps of vodka. He didn’t feel any effects at first, but the second he tried to get up he fell to the ground.

Using a portkey was like that.

Everything was fine, until it wasn’t.

Tony ended up on face first on wet cobblestone and looking at tiny, polished shoes.

“Mr. Stark, I assume,” a nasally voice said. Tony looked up, little pieces of dirt sticking to his face.

Hopefully Tony hadn’t crushed his luggage.

“Yup, that’s me.” Tony got up, brushing off his clothes. He was met with a short man with a mustache that was curled up at the sides. He was wearing weird robes. Tony glanced around. They were in a sketchy alleyway and if Tony’s math was right (which it always was) it was nearly midnight. “Did Mr. Figgs not tell you I go by my mother’s last name, Jarvis?”

New life, new last name.

“He only relayed your age and name.” Professor Flitwick raised a pointed finger to the sky. “I shall let the Headmaster know! At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we endeavor to make every student comfortable.” Flitwick fished inside his robes and pulled out a pocket watch. “But it is far too late to be out for someone your age. You will be spending the night at my home and then we’ll be off to Diagon Alley then to Hogwarts for you in the evening!”

Stranger danger alarms went off in Tony’s head.

Fuck.

He tried to read Flitwick’s expression. He looked almost proud of himself.

Tony weighed his options.

“There isn’t a hotel I can stay at?”

“Nonsense! My mother has made you biscuits. We shouldn’t leave her waiting!”

His mother? That was a good sign.

Tony also had all the self-defense Mr. Jarvis had taught him.

“Please lead the way, professor,” Tony said, playing like he was a good student.

Flitwick opened up an umbrella Tony hadn’t noticed him carrying. It wasn’t raining.

Tony gave him a confused look.

Flitwick smiled.

“It gives me more of a… muggle appearance,” he explained.

They only had to walk two blocks in the London night to get to Flitwick’s home. It was a small apartment that was somehow bigger on the inside. The place smelled like smoke, there were countless calendars on the wall, dating back to 1834, and by the fireplace was an elderly woman that was shorter than Flitwick. She was asleep and had an unlit pipe hanging from her open mouth.

Flitwick hurried over to her and took the pipe out of her mouth, mumbling affectionately the whole time. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Tony shifted uncomfortably, not use to such a loving display. He went back over to Tony.

“Two biscuits and a glass of warm milk should square you away, Mr. Jarvis.” The name startled Tony for a moment before he remembered he’d claimed it as his new name.

They went to the kitchen and Tony was startled when biscuits turned out to be cookies, though that made a lot more sense.

He munched on the cookies as Flitwick explained that he was the professor of charms. Tony asked a few questions, feeling surprisingly tired.

In the spare room, Flitwick magicked Tony’s luggage to its normal size.

Tony got ready for bed and shoved a chair under the handle of the door so no one could come in while he was asleep.

When he got in the bed (which would be short for an adult) he pondered all that had happened in such a short amount of time.

Tony had always thought he’d take technology to new heights as he grew up.

Now he was sure he’d improve magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter!

The time change didn’t really affect Tony. His sleep pattern was less of a pattern and more of a three-year-old’s spattered painting—abstract and with huge blank spaces.

He wondered what the newspapers in America were saying about the mansion blowing up. Would Howard care beyond his lab disappearing? Would Maria cut short her newest vacation to come back? Would his parents attend his funeral?

It didn’t matter. _They_ didn’t matter.

Tony was just glad that that Howard wasn’t famous in Europe, otherwise the news of Tony’s ‘death’ might throw a wrench in his plan.

Tony just worried that Marcus Figgs would find out and force Tony back to New York.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling before forcing himself out of bed.

Tony wiped the drool from his face then went to go through his luggage, pulling out one of Maria’s necklaces and put it in his pocket. He’d found just short of 700 dollars in the mansion. He didn’t know how far that would take him.

Tony removed the chair from in front of the door and went to find Flitwick.

“Good morning, young Mr. Jarvis,” Flitwick said while raising his tea cup at the breakfast table. His mother looked over at him and smiled.

“A muggle born! They’re always so interesting!” Flitwick’s mother’s feet were kicking back and forth in excitement. “Come here, young man! Call me Mama Flit! My hubby was muggle born wizard. Such a sweet man.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mama Flit.” Tony smiled charmingly at her.

He joined them at the table and a warm stack of pancakes covered with syrup appeared on his plate. He dug into his food. It had been so long since he’d had homemade food.

Mama Flit cackled.

“Quite a hunger! Yes, a growing boy!” Tony was briefly reminded of the witch from Hansel and Gretel. He pushed that away. Tony just wasn’t used to nice adults, excluding Mrs. and Mr. Jarvis.

When Tony was stuffed he pulled out the necklace.

“My parents didn’t have a lot of time to collect money so they wanted me to sell some of their jewelry to make up the difference.” Tony just hoped jewelry was prized in the wizarding world.

“You’ll get the best price at the Picky Prawn,” Mama Flit said while pointing at him with her fork.

The two Flitwicks fell into a fast-paced argument on if it was better to hock the necklace to a muggle pawn shop or wizard shop.

Tony laughed at Professor Flitwick’s exasperation as he yielded to his mother.

After helping clean the dishes (as he’d seen Mr. Jarvis do so many times in the past), Flitwick informed him that after they finished shopping Tony would be going directly to Hogwarts via train.

Tony was a bit startled by the abruptness, but quickly got over it. The sooner he got settled into Hogwarts, the better.

Tony’s luggage was shrunk again and they teleported to a bustling street.

“Diagon Alley,” Flitwick informed him. “Everything you’ll need for Hogwarts will be here.”

Tony swiveled his head around as they walked through the busy street. Everyone was dressed strangely in what Tony labeled as wizard-chic. Maria would never allow Tony to dress like that—but he was no longer under her thumb. She could no longer dress him in a monkey suit and parade him around like her newest accessory.

The various British accents felt a bit off putting, but Tony would get used to it. He was still young, he might even get an accent of his own. He almost wanted to, just to distance himself further from his past life.

The Picky Prawn was in a building that was tilting precariously to the left. The sign above the door had an etching of some kind of prawn Tony had never seen before. It had fangs and the eyes of a spider.

In the windows were all sorts of doohickeys and what could be considered garbage.

When they went inside there was a plump witch with wide glasses precariously perched on her head.

Tony was about to fast talk her into a good deal before he realized he had no concept of what was considered a lot in the wizard currency.

“Don’t worry, my boy,” Flitwick said, taking the necklace from Tony’s slack hand. “I’ll get this sorted out. You take a look around.” After a moment’s hesitation and stomping down the paranoia Howard had instilled in him about scams, Tony nodded and went to look at the glass cases.

Tony didn’t recognize many of the items, but thankfully most of them had descriptions.

There were paintings where the picture moved, an assortment of rings, and strangely enough boots. He laughed at the self-spinning yo-yos. On the walls were assorted taxidermy heads of creatures Tony didn’t recognize. One was slobbering into a bowl.

By the Extra High Hopping High Heels, Tony saw a pocket watch with the words engraved: Not Time to Panic.

The description read:

_A self-winding pocket watch that keeps appointments and important dates. A good gift for the wizard who is always late._

“Something catch your interest?” the store keeper asked. Flitwick was standing by Tony. He hadn’t heard either of them approaching him.

“How does it tell you about appointments?” Tony asked, doing his best to look dubious. There was no price listed, meaning it could be haggled.

The shop keeper pulled the watch out of the glass case.

“It either tweets like a bird or vibrates five minutes before your appointment, depending if you’re alone. When you open the watch it will show you which appointment is next and when it is.” The witch was eyeing him, trying to read how interested Tony was. Tony hummed.

“That’s all it can do?” Tony rapped his fingers on the glass case, pretending to be conflicted.

“What else could you need?”

“Price?” Tony asked.

“3 sickle.” Tony scoffed, despite not knowing if that was a good price.

“2 sickle,” Tony said confidently. The store keeper paused.

“2 sickle and 13 knuts.” Nuts? What were they squirrels?

Tony glanced at Flitwick to see if he thought it was a good bargain. Flitwick was smiling brightly and nodded at Tony.

“Deal.” Flitwick opened the leather pouch that had Tony’s money in it and handed over the right amount.

“Would you like it wrapped up?” The shop keeper asked.

“I’ll carry it.”

Tony took it from her hand and the pocket watch warmed slightly. Tony opened it up. The inside of the lid read: _Hogwarts Express: 11 o’clock_

As they walked out Flitwick chuckled.

“I have a good idea of which house you’ll be in.” Flitwick was grinning as he spoke.

“House?” Tony asked, still looking at his new watch. Flitwick told him about the sorting system. Tony thought it was ridiculous, but didn’t comment on it.

Flitwick explained the value of the currency at Tony’s insistence as they walked to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Inside of the bank Tony saw people that resembled Flitwick, but with sharper features.

They converted Tony’s American money for him with a reasonable fee taken out. Tony asked them all about the return rate there and other questions that were pertinent, including asking about safeboxes.

Gringotts had vaults instead of safeboxes, but a small one was reasonably priced.

Tony rented one and got Flitwick to make his luggage the right size. On his own, Tony went into the vault that was the size of a broom closet that had shelfs. He put in the jewelry he stole from Maria along with a good portion of his money.

Tony would have to find a way to earn money since he doubted this would hold him over until he was old enough to get a proper job.

After buying robes, a cauldron, and a wand (walnut with a phoenix feather core), they ended up at a bookstore.

Flitwick was busy getting the first-year books. Tony went to the history section. He gathered a few helpful books _Hogwarts: A History_ , _The Wizarding World: A Summary_ , and _Theories Behind Magic_.

He joined Flitwich at the front of the store and paid for his things.

When they left Diagon Alley Flitwick pulled out his umbrella again.

Tony didn’t feel so out of place as they walked to King’s Cross Station, now that he was surrounded by normal people.

At the train station Flitwick grabbed them a cart and made Tony’s luggage and newly acquired items the proper size. Somehow, no one seemed to notice. Tony helped him strap down all his things.

Tony felt a bit dubious as Flitwick explained how Tony would have to run through a brick wall.

Before they could discuss it further, various students came over to greet Professor Flitwick. Flitwick gestured for Tony to go ahead.

Tony waved him goodbye and watched a few students run through the wall. He chuckled at the kids his age that looked nervous. Tony felt the same, but didn’t let it show.

Tony felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his watch.

5 till 11.

No time like the present.

Tony ran through Platform 9 ¾. He was greeted with the mixed-up words of students chatting happily. Tony dropped off his cart, but kept the bag that had his wand, robes, and _The Wizarding World: A Summary_ and _Hogwarts: A History_ in it.

He didn’t bother talking to anyone as he got on the train and found an empty compartment. He hoped there wasn’t someplace he was supposed to sit specifically.

Tony opened a tin of ‘biscuits’ that Mama Flit had packed for him before he cracked open _The Wizarding World: A Summary_.

Before Tony could get past the prologue (which was just a bunch of nonsense about the trees used to make the book’s paper) the door to his compartment snapped open. Two blond boys were wrestling in the doorway.

“Get off of me!” the skinnier of the two shouted while pushing away from the other.

“It doesn’t matter, Loki! We are brothers!” He was holding on desperately. Loki reared backwards before delivering an epic headbutt. The other boy lost his grip and Loki pushed him away.

Loki slid the door shut and held it in place.

“Leave me alone, Thor!” After more shouting Thor left. “Uck!”

Loki stepped back from the door, grabbing the strap of his bag. His eyes turned to Tony, just noticing him. Loki blushed and stomped over to the bench across from Tony’s.

Tony hated awkward situations so he buried his nose in his book.

A moment later there was a knock on the door and both Tony and Loki flinched.

The door slid open halfway and a boy their age with fluffy hair peeked inside.

“Uhm, is it alright if I sit with you guys?”

Tony glanced at Loki who was angrily glaring out the window. Tony did a double take. Hadn’t his hair been blond a moment ago?

“Sure,” Tony said to the boy who’d started gnawing his lip in worry. He let out a relieved huff and scurried inside.

From over his book Tony gave him a glance over. Worn shoes and bag, hunched shoulders, and eyes on the ground.

He was shy and unlikely to interrupt Tony’s reading.

The train whistled and a moment later they were on the move.

Tony continued munching on his ‘biscuits’ and reading.

He’d finished off his first book and started on _Hogwarts: A History_ when a snack trolley stopped at their compartment.

Loki ordered a pumpkin pastry.

Tony glanced at the other boy. He shook his head at the witch attending the trolley.

“What do you have?” Tony asked as he dog-eared the page he was on.

“Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, cauldron cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, jelly slugs, liquorice wands, pumpkin pastries, and The Daily Prophet,” the plump witch listed off.

Tony hesitated. He knew he shouldn’t waste his money frivolously, but the cakes smelled delicious.

“A copy of The Daily Prophet and two cauldron cakes,” Tony ordered while fishing out his money pouch from his bag. He already missed the compact design of a wallet.

He paid for his goodies and the trolley-witch left.

Nearly halfway through his first cauldron cake, the boy next to Tony’s stomach rumbled. He blushed in embarrassment.

Tony knew what it was like to be hungry. He’d often missed meals in order to hide from Howard.

“Here,” Tony said while handing over a cauldron cake. The other boy’s eyes went wide.

“Are you…sure?” he asked, not able to look away from the snack.

“Yeah, I’ve been munching on ‘biscuits’ the whole ride. I should have known two cauldron cakes would be too much.”

“I’m Bruce,” he said between bites.

Tony didn’t answer right away. He’d planned to read the whole trip, but his eyes were getting tired.

“I’m Tony Jarvis.” Tony held out his hand like he’d been taught. Bruce wiped his hands on his pants before shaking Tony’s hand.

“You’re American right? Don’t they have schools over there? Not that I’m not glad you’re going here,” Bruce hastily added on, looking embarrassed.

“Hogwarts is older than Ilvermorny and better established.” Or at least that’s what the book he was reading said.

Tony had decided to keep his muggle born status to himself due to the wizarding wars he read about.

Bruce nodded in agreement.

“Is it your first year too? I’m hoping to get into Ravenclaw.” Apparently, all it took to get Bruce talking was a pastry.

“Yup! I don’t know which house I’ll be in, but Professor Flitwick sounded fairly certain where I’d be sorted.” Tony wasn’t worried. The whole housing system sounded stupid to him.

“You met Professor Flitwick? He’s the head of Ravenclaw!” Bruce’s expression shut down. “Sorry, I know you’re trying to read.”

Tony grinned at his bashfulness.

“It’s okay. I’ve been reading the whole ride.” Tony opened the tin of ‘biscuits’ and offered them up to Bruce. He hesitated before taking one. Tony glanced at the other occupant. He was still glaring out the window. “You want one, mate?” Tony added on the slang, testing it out.

“I’m fine,” Loki said, not looking away from the window.

Tony shrugged. He tried. Mr. Jarvis would have been proud.

“Tell me about living in England,” Tony prompted. Bruce was happy to fill the silence.

*

The other first years were brimming with nervous energy, making Tony antsy.

His uniform was a bit stuffy, but Tony had been in plenty of monkey suits and this one wasn’t so bad.

At least he knew how to tie a tie, unlike many other students.

The sorting hat was weird and Tony wanted to know exactly how it worked.

Bruce got into Ravenclaw and Tony sort of wanted to get sorted there since they were friends, but he wouldn’t lose sleep if he was in a different house.

“Anthony Jarvis,” the professor called out. Tony walked up confidently, unconcerned. He smiled cheekily as he sat on the stool.

The frumpy hat was placed on his head.

_“A brilliant mind,”_ The Sorting Hat said into Tony’s mind, _“a love of knowledge, but so very ambitious. Oh, you’ll go far in—_ Slytherin!”

Tony embraced the cheers, realizing he was the first person of the night to be sorted into Slytherin.

A few more students went before a girl named Amora something was sorted into Slytherin. She was sort of pretty and smiled nicely at him. He offered up the seat next to him and she gracefully took it.

“Loki Odinson.” Tony looked towards the standing students. Loki moved through the crowd like a snake before taking the stage.

“Professor, I’m afraid I have to correct you,” Loki said and Tony just barely heard him. “My name is Loki _Laufeyson_.”

A few students gasped, but Tony didn’t understand why.

“Loki,” Thor called out, but Loki’s glare silenced him.

He sat on the stool with a haughtiness Tony could appreciate.

The Sorting Hat barely touched his head before shouting, “Slytherin!”

This time, there was no cheering.

He snarled at the crowd and stomped over to Slytherin table, sitting as far away from everyone else as possible.

Tony tried to listen to the whispers. The words ‘murderer’, ‘war’, and ‘dark wizard’ were said multiple times. Tony had read about the wizarding wars, but didn’t remember reading the name ‘Laufeyson’. His book had only been broad strokes though.

The sorting ended twenty minutes later.

Then there were ghosts, music, and food.

“I’m Tony Jarvis,” he said while loading up his plate.

“Virginia Potts, but my friends call me Pepper,” the strawberry blond introduced herself. She went to say more, but Amora jumped in.

“Amora Nisdottir.” She waved and had an accent Tony couldn’t place. Maybe French? “You’re far from home.”

“Hogwarts is a better fit for me.” Tony took a bite of mashed potatoes. They didn’t taste quite right. They weren’t as good as Mr. Jarvis’.

The trio exchanged basic information.

Pepper was from a long line of witches and wizards that served the Ministry of Magic. She was hoping to follow in her mother’s footsteps and become an Auror.

Amora was from France. When Pepper asked her why she didn’t go to the school there, Amora became tight lipped. She claimed it was because her family moved to Scotland, but Tony wagered that was a lie.

Tony gave them lies that were easy enough for him to remember. He said he was from California and that his parents were very old and hated to travel. He didn’t give any information on his bloodline, not wanting to deal with any prejudices.

When the feast wrapped up, prefects and the head boy and head girl began leading them to Slytherin Dungeon.

Tony listened to the older Slytherins that were ahead of them.

“I can’t believe we only got 4 new Slytherins. There’s no way we can win the House Cup, especially not with _him_ in our house.”

Tony glanced at Loki. He had his hands in his pockets and was glaring at the ground.

“I counted how many students got into each house. Gryffindor got 18, Hufflepuff 9, and Ravenclaw 10. You could almost say that Gryffindor got the… _lion’s_ share.” The Slytherin snickered to himself and the other one punched him in the arm. “Ow!”

They went out of hearing range.

Tony almost felt bad for Loki, but Tony had his own problems and couldn’t get mixed up in someone else’s.

Tony wished Pepper and Amora goodnight before he was lead to the boy’s first year’s dormitory. It was huge for just two people.

Loki’s bed was across from Tony’s and the closest to the door.

Tony chucked off his robe and loosened his tie.

Loki stomped into the room, casting his eyes around.

Loki grabbed his own trunk and started pulling it to a different bed.

Tony watched him struggle before sighing. He went over and grabbed the other end of the trunk.

“I don’t need your help,” Loki hissed out. Tony refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Well, I need your help. Think of this as tit-for-tat. I’m going to set up a work station and I’ll need to shove aside a bed.”

Loki stared at him with a pinched expression.

“Fine.”

“My names, Tony, in case you didn’t pick up on that.” Damn, Loki’s trunk was heavy. Loki glanced back at him.

“Loki _Laufeyson_.” He emphasized his last name again as they sat his trunk in front of a bed that was near the middle of the room.

“I’m guessing that’s a big deal.” Loki froze in his spot before giving Tony an incredulous look. “I’m from America. My parents didn’t talk much about European history.” Loki was still unmoving. “Are you going to help me with these beds, or not?”

Tony tried shoving one of the beds, but it barely moved. There had to be some sort of spell for this crap.

Loki shook his head and leant a hand.

“My father was Voldemort’s second in command.” Loki grunted as they pushed the bed in tandem. It slid against the stone ground, screeching loudly.

Voldemort, the wizard equivalent of Hitler. Yeah, Tony could see why Loki would be shunned for that.

“He’s dead now and didn’t even know I existed,” Loki added.

“That’s lucky, I guess.” They moved another bed, giving Tony plenty of room. “My real dad was an abusive asshole. Thank god the Jarvises adopted me.”

Loki chuckled hollowly.

“The Odinsons didn’t adopt me. They stole me from my mother then sent her to Azkaban. They planned to use me as a bargaining chip with the dark wizarding families that are in hiding.”

There was a long pause. Loki was glaring at the ground and Tony was trying to take all that in.

“Well, that’s fucked up.”

“Indeed.” Loki began walking towards his bed, his back to Tony. “Don’t feel obligated to talk to me just because we’re in the same house. It will only make the other students shun you.” Despite how self-assured Loki sounded, Tony could see that he was vulnerable.

“Yeah, I was hoping I could take things easy here.” Loki’s shoulders hunched almost imperceptibly. “Are you a bigot like your birth-dad?” Loki flinched, but Tony didn’t feel bad for his blunt question. It was better to get to the heart of the problem, in Tony’s opinion.

“No, I don’t care about those things. Frigga, my adopted mother, is a muggle.”

“Good, then I guess behind closed doors we can be friends or whatever.”

There was another pause, this one more tense.

“I suppose that’s the best I can hope for.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bought a bike for 20$. Then promptly fell off it. (I'm blaming the flip-flops)

* * *

 

Tony spent the night setting up his workshop and skimming his textbooks.

The course work didn’t look like it would be too tough. It was far different than what Tony was used to, but he was already adapting. He scribbled notes on the (impractical) parchment he’d bought.

Tony glanced at the other end of the room. His neighbor didn’t seem to get much sleep either, tossing and turning with the occasional aggravated sigh.

When dawn came, Tony was ready to go to sleep. Hopefully Hogwarts served coffee.

He considered leaving his dorm early, but he didn’t have a good lay of the castle yet, making sneaking around unlikely to succeed. Tony was also wary of the moving staircases. They seemed needlessly complicated and dangerous.

Tony flinched when Loki slammed close his trunk. Tony hadn’t even noticed him getting out of bed.

Tony sent him a questioning look and Loki glared in return as he stomped out of the room, a pair of clean clothes bundled under his arm.

A shower was probably not a bad idea. Hopefully it would wake him up.

Tony gathered up his robes. He always figured he’d be shipped off to some fancy-schmancy school when he was old enough so wearing a uniform, and looking like another worker ant didn’t bother him too much.

Instead of the showers he was expecting, there were claw-foot bathtubs. There were no walls or partitions between them, giving no privacy. There were a few other boys already bathing and Loki was in the farthest corner, his back turned to everyone.

Tony completely lacked modesty, so he chucked off his dirty clothes and sat his clean ones on the side table. There was a variety of soaps that Tony was thankful for. He hadn’t thought of packing any toiletries beyond his toothbrush and toothpaste.

He could hear two of the other boys whispering about Loki. They were planning on stealing his clothes. Tony debated what he should do about the situation, if anything. He was saved from making a decision by Loki getting out of the tub, drying off, and getting dressed.

Loki was scowling as he left.

Tony spent a bit more time in the bath, listening to the chatter of the different boys that were coming in. He heard a good amount of gossip, but didn’t have any faces to connect to names so it all was a bit moot. He did learn a bit about his professors though.

The prefects were nice enough to guide the first years back to the dining hall.

Tony’s eyes kept being drawn to Loki, probably because he was the only familiar face beside Bruce’s and his other tablemates. He looked miserable, not that Tony could fault him for that. People steered clear of him other than to throw insults his way. When they reached the dining hall Loki grabbed a bagel and left. That was probably a smart move.

Pepper was eyeing him too, her lips in a taut line. “He’s going to hurt my chances of becoming an Auror,” she commented. “Maybe my parents will transfer me to Beauxbatons. It would improve my French.” Amora scowled, but quickly smoothed out her features.

“You guys, don’t leave me alone with him,” Tony said, trying to get in their good graces and make life easier for himself. And Loki wasn’t there to hear him rag on him so Tony didn’t feel guilty.

“It must be terrible for you,” Amora gushed. “Oh! You should search for his diary! I’m sure there’s loads of interesting stuff in there!”

“And risk being hexed or killed? No thanks!” Tony snorted. “Can you tell me more about the professors? My parents didn’t go here so they couldn’t tell me anything.” With the subject changed, Tony felt less like a jerk.

*

Tony was roughly shoved against a stone wall after breakfast, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“I heard how you were talking about my brother—” Tony didn’t bother to listen to the rest, kneeing Thor in the groin like Mr. Jarvis had taught him.

“If you go around attacking every person who says something negative about Loki, you’ll get kicked out of Hogwarts and not be able to protect him,” Tony said while putting some distance between them. Thor was bent over, clutching his nether regions. “Here’s a piece of advice. Let your brother fight his own battles or he might end up resenting you for causing him even more trouble.”

“A keen piece of advice, Mr. Jarvis,” a bespectacled witch said, startling Tony. “However, fighting is not allowed. 5 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin.” She looked down at them with a critical eye. “I won’t have any fighting in Hogwarts.”

“Yes, professor,” Tony said and Thor echoed him, but with a pained voice.

Tony scurried off to his first class, annoyed that his peaceful first year was already being compromised.

*

Tony tried to blink away his sleepiness, but it wasn’t working. Normally, he had no reason to stay awake in his muggle school, but from what he heard, students took the point system very seriously. If he started losing points for napping in class, life could become difficult.

Life was already hard enough considering they’d been seated alphabetically and the names Jarvis and Laufeyson were sadly close. Beside him Loki was taking notes, nearly breaking his quill with how hard he was writing on the parchment.

Tony was taking his own notes, but instead they were about different questions he had about advanced material and theories he wanted to put forth.

Bruce was seated all the way in the front. Tony sorely wanted to lean against him and complain. Besides, his desk mate was a blond Hufflepuff who kept falling asleep only to wake up when his head hit the table. He was probably not the best study partner.

Tony racked up a few house points by answering questions, but didn’t want to be a know-it-all so didn’t answer too many.

When class was dismissed Tony started for his other classroom. Loki was walking the same way, his wand in hand and scowling at anyone who got close. Yup, Tony was glad they weren’t friends.

*

By the end of the day Tony had a ton of questions and no idea who to ask. Tony went to the only professor he really knew, Flitwick. He hadn’t had Charms Class yet, but Flitwick’s office was listed on his schedule. His door was open.

Flitwick had a frog in his hand and was whispering to it. Tony knocked on the door.

“Ah! Mr. Jarvis, welcome! Welcome! Please come in!” He set the frog on a little cushion and it looked happy to sit there, as much as a frog could look happy. “How was your first day? Make any friends?”

“I think I’m friends with Pepper Potts and Amora Nisdottir.” They had talked again during lunch and dinner.

“Yes, I had Ms. Potts in class earlier in the day! She’s shrewd, just like her mother!” Flitwick chuckled to himself. “But you must be sure to befriend Mr. Laufeyson. You are housemates and will be together all your school life! I was picked on for my heritage growing up! I hope you will look past his name and see that he is his own person!”

“Yes, professor. I’ll try,” Tony lied.

“Very good! What brings you to my office?”

“I have a few—Well, a lot of questions.” Tony began pulling out bundles of parchment from his satchel. Flitwick made a pleased noise.

*

After questioning Flitwick and getting more books from the library, Tony returned to his dorm room. Loki was sitting under his bedsheets, silhouetted by his glowing wand. He was reading.

Tony ignored him. He had already done his homework during his classes, so he set to do more research. He had possibly picked up a pattern of movements when it came to preforming charm spells. He’d try a few spells then see what he could learn from there.

Tony relished the feel of casting spells, getting a little adrenaline rush. He was still in amazement that he didn’t know such a large aspect of himself.

He took a break an hour in, feeling yesterday’s lack of sleep catching up in him.

From the corner of his eye he saw Loki watching him. He turned automatically, and Loki pretended to be sleeping. Tony shrugged and decided to turn in for the night.

*

The week passed in much the same fashion, Tony’s pocket watch keeping him from missing classes. The professors were warming up to him nicely and he’d made friends with a few upperclassmen. The famous Harry Potter taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. He seemed pretty normal, excluding the wicked scar on his face.

Tony had found a great friend in Bruce. Once he got to know him, Bruce was laid back in a way Tony never could be. He understood many of the questions Tony was asking and was happy to brainstorm with him. And Bruce was the only one who hadn’t asked what living with Loki was like.

Tony wasn’t blind to what was going on around him, chiefly what was happening to Loki. The other boy had grown paler as the week progressed. His already awkwardly thin frame looked bonier. He got up in the middle of the night to bathe after an incident that Tony only heard rumors about. Every morning he would duck into the feasting hall, grab something fast and leave before the owls came. A particularly dark owl would hover over the Slytherin table before dropping off more than one letter to Thor.

Loki stayed all weekend in their dorm, from what Tony saw. He had spent his own weekend hanging out with Bruce and a Gryffindor that he nicknamed Rhodey.

Tony started feeling bad for not helping Loki, so he decided to do something nice for him.

“What is this?” Loki asked, eyeing he food Tony had gathered for him at dinner.

“You’re too skinny. Eat,” Tony said, trying not to be embarrassed.

“Why do you care? Not that it matters, that food is probably poisoned anyway.” Loki turned away from him, his scowl uglier than ever.

Tony took a large bite of the Sheppard’s pie. “See, not poisoned,” Tony said in between chews. Loki gave him a disgusted look. Tony shoved the food closer to Loki. “Eat.”

Loki took the round bowl and carefully picked up the spoon that was sticking out of it. He scurried to his side of the room to eat. Tony rolled his eyes and went to his studies.

*

Tony was slapped on the back by an older Slytherin that he didn’t know the name of. “Good job, Tony.”

He’d been getting the same treatment from Slytherins all day. They were in the lead with house points, mostly do to Tony answering questions in class and when he went to the professors during office hours to talk and explore magic’s possibilities.

Along with that, Amora kept giving him coy looks. He recognized them. It was the same look Howard got from the unwed heiresses whenever Maria wasn’t around. It gave Tony mixed emotions. He felt anger at Howard and frustrated that they had something in common, but also preened under the attention.

Tony decided not to react or do anything to lead her on.

Pepper found the whole thing hilarious, even more so when Tony glared at her.

Amora and Pepper questioned him on why he kept taking food from the feasting hall every evening, but he claimed it was for a midnight snack and they believed him easily.

Loki still looked at him with suspicion whenever he gave him something to eat even though it had already been three weeks. He was like a feral cat, begrudgingly trusting a human for food in the dead of winter.

Tony was also making some money under the table by tutoring and proofreading essays. It provided Tony some of the financial security he’d lost when he’d faked his death. Thankfully, a Gringotts goblin stopped by every so often to collect and deliver money, so Tony didn’t have to hide all of his under his bed.

Tony had decided to save up for a broom. He absolutely loved flying and the Slytherin Quidditch team indulged him, letting him practice flying with them. They said he’d make a great chaser, with a bit more practice. But the tryouts were already over and first years were generally not allowed on Quidditch teams.

Other than Rhodey and Bruce, Tony had made one other friend outside of Slytherin, Clint Barton. He was one of Tony’s main customers, but instead of paying him with money he showed Tony all the secret passages in the castle and a few Quidditch tricks.

On the weekends Tony would sometimes eat lunch with him in one of the bell towers, learning wizard culture and the minutia of what it meant to be a wizard. Clint had a grittier out look than Tony’s other friends because he’d grown up in circus that was involved in illegal activities.

Tony was flourishing, but he couldn’t help but notice how Loki was wilting away.

*

Tony and Loki were in their dorm room. It was near midterms and Tony was taking a break from tutoring to work on his experiments.

Loki kept glancing his way. It was subtle, but Tony noticed.

It was distracting.

“What is it?” Tony asked loudly while looking at Loki.

He ducked his head down and his fists balled up in his lap. He took a deep breath before speaking, “My bag and all my notes were stolen,” Loki growled out, just a tinge of hurt in his voice. “I ordered more books, but they won’t come in until after midterms. I tried to borrow them from the library, but they were all checked out.”

Tony sighed. “You can borrow my books, I guess.”

Loki gave him a surprised look that was damn near heartbreaking. Tony ignored it by pulling his books out of his trunk. It’s not like he really used them, not after he read them during his first week at Hogwarts.

Tony used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to send them to Loki.

“Ignore the scribbles in the margins. They’re just random thoughts or questions I had.”

Tony turned back to his potions experiment. It had been easy for him to bribe some older students who were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to pick him up some ingredients. Tony just hoped he didn’t cause another cauldron to melt. They were surprisingly expensive.

When Tony crashed for the night, Loki was still reading.

*

Tony woke up to the feeling of eyes being on him. Sure enough Loki was staring at him from his side of the room. He quickly looked away when he was caught.

Tony was halfway back to sleep when his pocket watch reminded him to get up. Tony groaned, but listened to his faithful watch.

He caught Loki looking at him again. “What?” he asked while wiping away a line of spit from his cheek.

Loki’s eyes fluttered to a book that was open on his bed. “I noticed that in one of your books you mentioned a new use for golden apples, but didn’t know where to get one. My family cultivates them.” Tony perked up. “I’m sure I can get you a few… as a repayment for letting me use your books.”

A grin formed on Tony’s face. “That would be awesome!” Before he could think better of it, Tony hopped out of bed and hugged Loki. He immediately pulled back though when he realized how tense it made Loki. “You don’t have to repay me, though. It’s not your fault your books got stolen.”

Loki shrugged. “I probably would have dropped out of Hogwarts by now, if not for you. When I learned about my heritage I wanted to be left alone. I guess I didn’t realize what being alone really meant.” Loki was startled by his own confession.

They were both silent, awkwardness drowning them. Loki bolted, grabbing fresh clothes before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

It was winter break and over 95% of the students were gone, including Amora and Pepper. Tony counted that as a win considering Amora had become pushy with her affections and Pepper didn’t approve of his study groups. She thought Tony was taking advantage of the other students. Rhodey had also left, off to visit his parents. His father was a wizard, but worked for the muggle police as an investigator.

Tony was glad that he could spend winter break in Hogwarts considering he didn’t have anywhere else to go. Bruce and Clint were also staying during the break, ensuring Tony wouldn’t get bored.

Unfortunately, Loki hadn’t gone home either. Loki wasn’t staying locked up in their dorm room as much as he usually did, instead using the absence of most of the students to explore Hogwarts. It was the most active Tony had seen him before and whenever they ran into each other, Loki looked oddly embarrassed.

Clint had somehow gotten his hand onto some fire-whisky and was planning on holding a party for the three of them. Tony was hesitant.

The only experiences he’d had with alcohol were bad ones, most prominently being when Howard forced him to drink brandy straight from the bottle when he was seven. Tony had choked on the amber liquid, it coming out of his nose and burning his eyes. It had gotten onto his clothes and in his hair. He’d been able to wash it out of his hair, but hadn’t thought far enough ahead to wash his clothes. Mr. Jarvis found it, but was kind enough not to ask any questions. He took Tony on a weekend trip to visit the beach. It was strange how one of Tony’s best memories came right after one of his worst.

As the school year progressed he had become increasingly more curious on what happened to Howard and Maria. It was a morbid curiosity. He knew he wouldn’t do anything different, except maybe not burn Mr. Jarvis’ garden. Mr. Jarvis would forgive him though, not that Tony believed in the afterlife. The wizarding world was also iffy on the subject and Tony wasn’t interested enough in digging further into it.

Tony was tempted to order an American newspaper, but wasn’t willing to take the risk of it unraveling his story. Besides, it was unlikely that they’d be talking about him months after the incident. He’d have to just quell his curiosity for now.

Tony went to his dorm to get cleaned up for he party. He had crashed with Clint in the owlery the night before and stunk like hay because of it.

Tony’s eyes immediately zeroed in on a small bundle on his bed. Only Loki, him, and the house elves had access to their dorm after Tony had enchanted the doorway—and Tony doubted the elves left him anything. Tony glanced at Loki. He was sitting at his desk, steadfastly not looking at Tony.

Tony shrugged to himself and went to investigate. In the little bag was five perfect golden apples. Tony lifted one up. It was lighter than he expected. It caught the light, looking like real gold. Tony whistled under his breath, impressed.

“Thanks, Lokes,” Tony said. Loki bobbed his head in a nod, not looking at him. A thought occurred to Tony and before he could second guess himself he was speaking. “A few of my friends are throwing a party tonight. You want to come?” Loki looked up at him in surprise, fear overcoming his expression. “I swear it’s not a trick. It would just be me, you, Clint, and Bruce.” Loki gaped like a fish. “Just think about it. I still need to get cleaned up.” Tony fished out some of his informal clothes. He’d grown since he first wore them, but there were simple enough spells to make the clothes fit properly.

He went to bathe, questioning himself on whether this was a good idea or not. Bruce had never said a bad word about Loki, or any word for that matter. Clint had looked at Loki with disgust a few times, but that’s how he regarded most Slytherins. Clint was the wild card.

When Tony made it back to his dorm, clothing was strewed about Loki’s bed. Tony stared at him for a moment, unseen in the doorway. Loki looked frantic. It was a stark contrast with his usual melancholy.

“Need help?” Tony asked, surprising Loki.

Loki stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I have no idea what to wear.”

Tony dropped off his dirty clothes by his bed before going to Loki’s. Most of his outfits had hints of green on them. Tony figured it was best to avoid those though. No need to remind Clint that Loki was a Slytherin. He chose a long-sleeve blue shirt and black jeans.

Loki turns his back on him to change. Tony noticed that he was still unhealthily thin, but not as bad as before. He’d been eating in the feasting hall since winter break began. Hopefully that meant he’d gain a few pounds.

For some reason, Loki walked behind Tony as they go through the castle, heading for the chess room. Hardly anyone ever went there, even less so with most everyone away on vacation. Tony was hoping Loki’s nervous energy wouldn’t ruin the party.

Clint had already started drinking by the time they got there. “What is he doing here?” Clint asked while playing with a pawn. As far as Tony knew, Clint didn’t play chess.

“I invited him, obviously.” Tony pulled Loki forward then put his arm around his shoulders. Loki was stiff as a bored and half a second away from bolting. “I think if anyone around here could use some unwinding, it’s him.”

Bruce seemed nervous and looked at Clint in askance.

“Tch, fine whatever.” Clint offered up the bottle.

Tony took a shallow sip before passing it to Loki. He bit his lip before trying it. Tony cackled at his disgusted reaction. At least he didn’t cough like Bruce did a moment later.

“We should play a game or something,” Tony said then smacked his lips together, still trying to figure out if he liked the taste of the fire-whisky or not.

“Like what? Spin the bottle? That’s the only game I know,” Bruce said while staring at the ground.

“There aren’t any girls here, though,” Clint complained while reaching for the bottle. He grabbed it then took a long swig. “My brother’s a dark wizard, ya know. I almost didn’t get into Hogwarts because of it—but they let you, the son of one of _the_ dark wizards, got in easy peasy.” Clint gulped down more of it. “You had a clean slate and then you threw that away. You have a cushy adopted family and you threw it away!”

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Tony murmured while snatching the bottle away.

“I should go,” Loki whispered, bolting, but he wasn’t quick enough. Tony snagged him by his upper arm.

“Alright, enough of this. Circle of truth! I swear not to repeat anything said in this room tonight. Bruce, you’re next!”

Bruce glanced at Tony. “Yeah, I promise.”

“Loki?”

“I swear.”

“Fuck, fine. I swear,” Clint said not a moment later, glaring at the chessboard.

“My parents think I’m dead. I faked my own death to get away from them.” That snapped Clint out of his spiral of bitterness. “My father used to hit me so when I found out I was a wizard it was the perfect out.”

There was a painful silence. Tony took a swig of the whisky.

“My dad killed my mom,” Bruce whispered. He wiped away a tear.

“Shit. My dad was abusive too. That’s why my brother and I ran away.”

“At least he wasn’t a genocidal maniac,” Loki said in a dry tone. It was the most personality that he’d shown since he’d announced to everyone that his last name was Laufeyson. “You’re right though, Clint. I was ungrateful to Frigga, my adopted mother who cared for me the same way she cared for Thor. I can’t go back to them though, not with Odin there. I never knew why he hated me—he never hurt me, but I _knew_ he did. We were arguing about something and he just lost it. He told me who my _real_ parents were how and I should have been locked up in Azkaban with my mother.”

“I think it’s official!” Tony raised the bottle up. “To the first meeting of the Shitty Fathers Club!”

Clint scoffed and took the bottle. They all relaxed, divides fading away.

They were found in the morning by Professor McGonigal, who docked them 20 points each.

*

Classes started again, but things were different. It was subtle at first, though. Loki spent a bit more time in the feasting hall, he asked if he could help Tony with his experiments, and actually started _talking_ to Tony.

And Loki was… entertaining. And smart. Tony almost salivated when he realized how smart he was.

“Sleep, you fool,” Loki said, startling Tony. He sat up straight and turned around in his seat. His back cracked in protest.

Tony squawked when he came face to face with a werewolf. It broke out into familiar giggles.

Loki transformed back into himself, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

That was another thing. Loki was an metamorphmagus. When Tony had questioned why he hadn’t just transformed into someone else whenever he wanted food. Loki shrugged and said he couldn’t transform when he was miserable.  

“Well now I’m definitely not getting to sleep,” Tony said while clutching his chest. His heart was racing. Loki was grinning like a mad man. His cheeks had rounded out and his eyes were bright with mischief. “What is it?”

“There’s a new Slytherin student. She was kicked out of Durmstrang for putting an unforgivable curse on one of the students there. Everyone is shunning her.”

“Yikes,” Tony looked at his expression, “and I’m guessing you want to meet her.” Loki nodded enthusiastically.

“Girls can come into the boys’ dorms, but not the other way around. If you adjust the enchantment on the doorway…”

“And you think she’ll follow you up here?” Tony asked. Loki cringed. “I’ll talk to the scary new kid. You stay here and look pretty.” Tony winked at him and Loki blushed. It was another new development, one Tony didn’t know what to make of.

He chose not to think of it, instead straightening out his shirt and de-enchanted the doorway. He sauntered down the hallway. He slid down the banister of the stairs, spotting the newest student. She was a redhead and looked even younger than Tony.

Amora intercepted him. “Come to see the new meat?” She looked pleased with herself. Pepper must not be around. Amora always became more… predatory, when Pepper wasn’t there. “I heard she killed her own parents, but she’s too young to go to Azkaban. They don’t know what to do with her, so they just sent her here.”

“Wow,” Tony said, playing along. He tried to move past her, but Amora stopped him.

“Don’t bother. She only speaks Russian.”

“I thought Durmstrang was in Sweden or something.” Tony looked past Amora. The new kid was staring at him from beneath her red bangs. “Hello, comrade!” A few Slytherins chuckled, used to Tony’s antics. The new kid’s expression was blank. Tony wasn’t deterred. “ _Would you like a drink_?” Tony asked in Russian. She said something back, but “Sorry, comrade. Those were the only Russian words I know.” Thanks to a dinner party Maria once threw. He pointed at himself, “Tony.” Then pointed at her with a questioning look.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Tony noticed they were blue. “Natalia Alianovna Romanova.” Her voice was higher than he expected, but not a hint of weakness in it.

“Natalia,” he tried the name on for the size.

He hadn’t expected there to be a language barrier. He’d have to overcome it fast. He noticed her new, green tie was undone. Tony pointed at it then mimed tying it with his head tilted to the side. She frowned and looked away.

Tony plucked the tie off her and she glared murder at him. He gestured for her to wait. Tony sat next to her and slowly did the tie up. He untied then did it again before handing it back to her.

Natalia didn’t hesitate with tying the green and silver striped tie. It came out a little long, but nothing that would get points deducted from Slytherin.

Tony beckoned her to follow him and she did. Her footsteps were light, nearly indiscernible. It was eerie, but Tony easily dismissed the feeling.

Natalia’s eyes were constantly moving, as if a wild animal could leap out any moment.

Loki was waiting on the bed closest to Tony’s. He stood when they entered. “Hi, I’m Loki.”

It didn’t escape Tony’s notice that he hadn’t said his last name.

She pointed at herself. “Natalia,” then said something in Russian.

Loki blinked in confusion then spoke in a different language that Tony didn’t understand. Natalia perked up. They spoke back and forth, Loki sounding choppier than her.

Tony felt his frustration growing. He hated being ignored. “Care to loop me in?” Tony asked.

“Everyone at Durmstrang speaks Swedish. I wanted to go there originally so I learned some when I was a kid,” Loki explained. He glanced at then back to Tony. “She prefers going by the name Natasha and she’s 8.” Tony gave Natasha a surprised look.

“Why is she here if she’s…” Loki shrugged in response. “Ask her if she’s going to be attending class.”

The pair spoke for a moment and Tony recognized Professor Potter’s name. “She’s going to work on her, I think the word is control? with Professor Potter.”

Tony wanted to know more, but figured grilling her would just make her not like him. Tony gestured to the wizarding chess set in the corner of the room. They had pilfered it during winter break and no one had noticed.

Natasha said something, and Loki translated, “She doesn’t know how to play.”

Tony smiled. “Great, then we’ll teach her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on my de-aged frostiron fic rn so next update might take a while!


End file.
